Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Hitler's Madness
by Zakemur
Summary: This is a story about all the characters of the BBB during World War II. First two chapters are about their consition before the war. Then the main story beggins... Many parings, many joyfull and sad moments and ect.


World War Two… The bloodiest war that history has faced… Many nations became friends and many other enemies. Before the beginning of the war many things has happen. Japan began to invade China, a civil war began in Spain, Big Depression in the USA, Nazis got in charge of Germany and many other events have happened.

This is a story about how different people met during war time. Bur before that let's take a look to the lives of our characters before the war.

The 1930-s

DAN KUSO, USA, SAN-FRANCISCO

An American teenager. Before the big depression he had a good life. His father was an engineer, but he lost the job. He and his father joined the army to earn money. He had outstanding abilities of driving a tank, flying a plane and shooting from a machine gun. He was soon promoted to a sergeant. His father was promoted to a lieutenant.

RUNO MISAKI, USA, SAN-FRANCISCO

The military base where he served was near a café. The daughter of the owner worked as a waitress there. Her name was Runo Misaki. She and Dan were good friends. Dan always visited the café after training. They always told each other stories, news, told jokes… One day Runo told Dan:

"Didn't you hear the news? Canada is attacking the USA!"

"WHAT? I don't want to go to war!" Dan began to complain.

"Kidding!"

JOE BROWN, USA, SAN-FRANCISKO

Joe Brown one of Dan's closest friends in the army. They always hanged out together in the military base. Joe was just an ordinary trooper, but Dan treated him like he was a sergeant like him. There were like brothers.

Joe was friends with Runo as well. One day they messed with Dan's head:

"Dan, you know I and Joe will go on a date today." Runo said.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Joe said smiling.

Dan yelled at them and began to complain and then said:

"Joe, you are a soldier! There is no time for love! Or do you want me to execute you right here?"

"Dan, I know about it and I'm not going out. But you seem to be overreacting and that can mean only one thing: You are in…" Joe wanted to say but Dan interrupted:

"Do you want me to arrest you?"

"Joe is right Dan, I think…" Runo wanted to say but Dan yelled:

"I don't want to hear a word about it! Now shut it!"

After that he went outside.

MARUCHO MAROKURA, ITALY, ROME

Italy… The nest of Fascism (that time)… Benito Mussolini held the Italian government in his hands. Italy was at war with Ethiopia. It wanted to conquest it and make it a colonial country.

There was a rich family in Italy which wanted to buy lands in Ethiopia and build many factories there. It was the Marokura family. They had a son named Marucho. When his parents left there Marucho got in charge of the house in Rome. He didn't have friends he only had pen pals from the USA (previous characters). He had all the comfort. He had a camera that could make colorful photos in high quality (I was invented in 1912, but in 1930-s it was very hard to find). He had television that could catch channels from all over the world. Alas, it was black and white. Marucho was a patriot, but he was a good boy and didn't want anyone to get hurt. He was against the war with Ethiopia, but he could not do anything despite the fact that he is rich. But years changed his character and he too got influenced by the idea of fascism.

KLAUS VON HERTZEN, THE THIRD REICH (GERMANY), BERLIN and FABIA SHEEN, THE THIRD REICH (GERMANY), KÖLN

Germany… In 1933 the Nazis formed the government. Adolf Hitler, a cruel dictator, overwhelmed by the idea of pure nation (which he thought that the German nation is) became the leader of the country. He killed many Jews and communists. Soon all the political parties were banned and only NSDAP was allowed to exist.

Klaus von Hertzen was richer Marucho, but he was a Nazi from the nature. His family financed the Nazis before they formed the government. Klaus joined the German army when the Nazis came and was promoted to general. When he visited Internment camps he always killed ten or twelve people.

One day in Köln he caught a girl, who was going to a store. He though the girl might be Jewish and wanted to make her a servant. He called her:

"Hey girl, what is your name?"

"Fabia Sheen. What do you want from me General Klaus?" The girl answered.

"Are you Jewish?"

"No…"

"Liar!"Klaus yelled and shot Fabia. The bullet got in to her knee.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"I ask you again are you Jewish?"

"No!"

Klaus took a big stick and began to beat Fabia up. She cried for help but no one dared even to come close. But a US ambassador was passing nearby. He took Fabia from Klaus and said:

"General, leave this girl alone! How do you know who she is?"

"Foreign scum! Enough talking, give her back." Klaus said angrily.

But the ambassador took the girl to the embassy and organized a flight for her to The USA. She thanked him:

"How can I ever repay you?"

"The time will come soon."

Fabia was in no shape to walk both of her legs were broken, so the ambassador arranged her therapy in The USA and paid all her medical bills.

**Next: Biographies of Shun, Alice, Ace, Mira, Spectra, Chan-lee, Jesse Glen and ect.**

**The main story will begin after the second chapter.**

_To be continued…_


End file.
